wayofdawarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabel LeFury
"Do you suggest that I am not, in fact, amazing?" Meet Isabel, who started as a Pupil and recently classed up to Shaman. She believes she is a prodigy in the use of Elder Magic, which isn't quite true... Pre-Creation As she was not a character during the Bandit War plotline, Isabel didn't exactly do anything of any note during this time. The current timeline would have placed her only a few years before leaving her home, where she was the only non-magical person living (her father is a Sage, her mother is a Mage Knight, her brother is a Mage, and her sister is a Cleric) to become a pupil to the Druid Daryl, who served as her mentor until she left him to travel for a while. A promise was made, however, that she would return six months after her little adventure... As a Character Isabel left Etruria, only to find herself at a tavern in Sacae. Here she met the characters Sextimus, Reylan, Zeran, Tirion, and, most importantly, the Bard Calvin. Despite the grand adventure sure to follow these men, Isabel, with Calvin in tow, traveled into Bern. The two, who quickly became friends, encountered the Assassin Jya in the town of Amarillo, at the tavern and inn called the Blue Heron. The pair and their newfound friend stayed the night there, only to find a woman named Tara (a Novice) being assayed by bounty hunters in the morning. Upon rescuing her, the four sat around the inn, eating breakfast, until Jya discovered a note in her pocket, informing her that she was supposed to kill a local priest working against Bern or some nonsense. So, with Jya having disappeared and Calvin heading off to make some money playing his instruments, Isabel dragged Tara off to follow Jya to a building Isabel loathed: the local church. There, Jya encountered an old friend, Valorian (a one-armed Sage), and managed to kill the specified priest, but not before the Paladin Rayl, Isabel, Tara, Calvin, and some androgynous dude showed up and helped to take care of the priest's bodyguards. Isabel and Calvin, deciding to join Valorian and Jya, along with Rayl and Tara, soon find themselves entangled in a battle at an old, ruined fortress, wherein Calvin discovers the Fire Emblem and the group decides to head north, to Ilia, to prevent further conflict between Bern and Ilia... At least until Etruria, the true enemy, has been vanquished. Currently, Isabel is in the City of Heroes with Calvin, Valorian, Jya, Tara, Rayl (?), Kelvin, Chelsea, Karina, and Valcrist. Skills and Abilities Originally intended for comedic effect, Isabel's belief that she is a prodigy has so far gone uncorrected. Her Flux spell, at least when it was used while she was still a Pupil, has been shown to be rather weak, with the only exception being the time she used the Elder Magic to catch someone and drag their foot into the earth. Despite the fact that she owns the much more powerful Luna spell and that she has classed up, Isabel's current magical ability isn't all she claims, although she has supposedly increased in might significantly, from having practiced late at night while traveling with Valorian (also the explanation for her class up from Pupil to Shaman). Solomon Isabel currently owns a black cat named Solomon, who hasn't had much time to show his true character as of this time. Category:Character